Tu ingrata sonrisa
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Durante un buen tiempo he querido huir sin saber de qué. ¿De ella? ¿De su sonrisa? ¿De ambas? Creía que si me alejaba lo suficiente podría olvidarla. Dejar de lado esos estúpidos sentimientos que solo les concernían a los herbívoros. Creía que si ponía la distancia necesaria entre nosotros me bastaría para disipar su ingrata sonrisa de mi mente. (HibarixFem!Tsuna) (Genderbender).
1. Inicios

" _ **Tu ingrata sonrisa"**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _Durante un buen tiempo he querido huir sin saber de qué. ¿De ella? ¿De su sonrisa? ¿De ambas? Creía que si me alejaba lo suficiente podría olvidarla. Dejar de lado esos estúpidos sentimientos que solo les concernían a los herbívoros. Creía que si ponía la distancia necesaria entre nosotros me bastaría para disipar su ingrata sonrisa de mi mente. Pero…cuan equivocado estaba._

 _~~O~~_

-Kyo-san.-llamo Kusakabe suavemente a la puerta de la oficina del joven prefecto.- ¿Me permite pasar?

-Pasa.-le autorizo con su usual tono de voz. Se encontraba sentado mientras observaba unos papeles en su escritorio. Los expedientes de los nuevos estudiantes que ingresarían a su preciada Namimori. Miraba con detenimiento cada expedienté, quería asegurarse de que ningún herbívoro revoltoso o con mala reputación viniera con la intención de manchar a su tan amada escuela.-Mas te vale que sea algo importante.-le dijo al verlo entrar. El segundo al mando dio un respingo pero rápidamente se incorporó.

-Lo es.-aseguro Kusakabe.-Vine a avisarle que la ceremonia de apertura por la entrada de los de nuevo ingreso ya casi va a empezar.-explico.-Kyo-san, el director necesita de su presencia como el presidente del comité disciplinario.

Hibari tomo el reloj que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y efectivamente casi empezaba la ceremonia, faltaban solo quince minutos. Los alumnos de los diferentes grados de seguro ya estaban llegando.

-Bien, iré enseguida.-dijo mientras seguía en su tarea de revisar los expedientes.-Puedes retirarte.

-Hai.-hizo una reverencia.-con su permiso.

El joven de cabellera azabache iría a la ceremonia hasta asegurarse de haber visto todos los expedientes. Al parecer todos eran alumnos normales a su vista. Con buenas calificaciones, malas calificaciones. Buenos deportistas, malos deportistas. Estándares normales según él, no podía haber alumnos perfectos, incluso él carnívoro lo sabía. Por fin llego al último expediente. Miro con extrema atención. En la foto aparecía una pequeña castaña de orbes chocolates y cabello despeinado. Se le veía algo sonrojada. _Tal vez por la vergüenza de ser fotografiada._ Pero debía admitirlo, era una niña muy linda. Una pequeña niña que emanaba inocencia por cada poro de su piel. La observo por un largo rato. Había quedado encantado. Pero se reprendió rápidamente por su actitud anterior. Él no era un estúpido herbívoro para tener esa clase de pensamientos. Dejo de mirar la foto y se concentró en lo importante, su información. Leyó su nombre.-Sawada Tsunayoshi.-interesante nombre, pero según él esa era nombre de niño. Siguió leyendo cada línea de ese papel. Contaba con trece años, tipo de sangre A, media ciento cincuenta centímetros, y apenas pesaba cuarenta y un kilos. _Demasiado pequeña._ Sus calificaciones eran las peores que había visto en su vida, ni Hibari se imaginaba que podría existir persona alguna con notas tan espantosas. Su habilidad en deportes y actividades extracurriculares era un asco. Lo dejo pasar, siguió leyendo todo su expediente sin hallar algún otro dato interesante de la chica. Miro una vez más la foto y supo entonces que a pesar de ser una completa inútil, no era alguien que pudiera amenazar la seguridad de su escuela. Dejo los papales en el escritorio, bien ordenados claro y fue en dirección al auditorio donde darían la bienvenida. Miro el reloj que traía en su muñeca y chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia, ya iba tarde y todo por culpa de su distracción anterior.

 _~~O~~_

-¡Hiee! ¡Ya voy tarde!-Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Tsuna o más comúnmente llamada "dame-Tsuna". Corría con desesperó a su nueva escuela. La secundaria Namimori. Una vez más se había despertado tarde y en consecuencia a lo mejor no llegaría a su primer día de escuela en secundaria. Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, se calló algunas veces, pero no dudo en levantarse rápidamente hasta llegar a su objetivo.

 _~~O~~_

Hibari Kyōya caminaba disimuladamente rápido para poder alcanzar a llegar justo a tiempo al auditorio. Los pasillos y aulas de la secundaria se encontraban desiertos. Ya todos los alumnos debían de estar en donde debían. Sonrió con superioridad al saber que nadie se atrevería a manchar la integridad de la escuela Namimori llegando tarde o saltándose la ceremonia de apertura. Pero así como llego su sonrisa también se fue. Su usual mal humor se reflejó en su rostro. Una cabellera castaña se movía en dirección a su escuela, primero creyó que era algún deportista en su caminata diaria, pero descarto esa idea al ver a una chica con el uniforme femenino de su escuela. Su uniforme era un completo desastre, pero el de Namimori al fin y al cabo. La chica se paró frente a la escuela, supuso que debía estar intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido en su intensa carrera. Se acercó a ella y pudo notar que era _la chica inútil del expediente._ Tsuna estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y en su tarea de recuperar el aire que habían perdido sus pulmones que no pudo notar la temible presencia que se le acercaba.

-Oye tu.-escucho una gélida voz que la hizo temblar.-Herbívora, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-pregunto con autoridad el joven azabache. Tsunayoshi levanto la mirada dudosa, esa voz era demasiado fría y calculadora para ser humana. Cuando levanto la mirada se sonrojo y se sorprendió al ver a un joven mucho más alto que ella, _uno ochenta o tal vez más_ , piel pálida, exageradamente pálida y cabellos oscuros como el ónix, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, rasgados y de un color metalizado, que a pesar de mostrar enojo e ira también tenían una pizca de bondad, o al menos eso pensó ella. Kyōya al no obtener una respuesta inmediata opto por volver a hablarle. Odiaba repetir las cosas y por lo general no lo hacía, pero había algo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo.-Herbívora...-volvió a decir para sacarla de su ensoñación.-…explícate, ahora.

-¡Hiee! ¡Sumimasen!-grito haciendo una gran y exagerada reverencia al pelinegro.-¡Yo acabo de llegar!-dijo con su cabeza gacha.

Al demonio de Namimori le hizo gracia el chillido de la chica. Quiso reírse, pero él no hacia eso. Siguió observándola detenidamente, se veía igual de desalineada que en la foto. Esa chica era un completo y total desastre y lo estaba comprobando.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.-pronuncio el prefecto. La chica lo miro a los ojos. _¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?_ Esa era su duda.-Te quiero ahora mismo en el auditorio o si no…-la miro fijamente a los ojos. Gris contra café. Su mirada se volvió amenazante-…te morderé hasta la muerte.-finalizo mientras le mostraba sus tonfas en señal de que lo que le decía no era algún tipo de broma. Tsuna dio un saltito del susto y salió en dirección al auditorio como alma que lleva el diablo. Hibari en cambio dejo salir una risa de autosuficiencia al ver la reacción de la castaña, al parecer esa herbívora había logrado captar su atención.

 _-¿Quién era ese tipo? Parecía alguien importante. Importante y aterrador. ¿Morderme hasta la muerte? ¿A qué se refería? Mejor ni quiero saber.-_ la cara le empezó a arder.- _Mi corazón aun no deja de palpitar fuertemente._ -apretó su maletín contra su pecho intentando inútilmente ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

 _Continuara…_

 _ **Konishiwa n.n/**_

 _ **¿Creen que deberia de seguir esta historia? D:**_

 _ **Como seaxD Ojala les haya gustado…Fin del comunicado u.u**_


	2. La primera sonrisa

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi.-pronuncio el prefecto. La chica lo miro a los ojos. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Esa era su duda.-Te quiero ahora mismo en el auditorio o si no…-la miro fijamente a los ojos. Gris contra café. Su mirada se volvió amenazante-…te morderé hasta la muerte.-finalizo mientras le mostraba sus tonfas en señal de que lo que le decía no era algún tipo de broma. Tsuna dio un saltito del susto y salió en dirección al auditorio como alma que lleva el diablo. Hibari en cambio dejo salir una risa de autosuficiencia al ver la reacción de la castaña, al parecer esa herbívora había logrado captar su atención._

 _-¿Quién era ese tipo? Parecía alguien importante. Importante y aterrador. ¿Morderme hasta la muerte? ¿A qué se refería? Mejor ni quiero saber.-la cara le empezó a arder.-Mi corazón aun no deja de palpitar fuertemente.-apretó su maletín contra su pecho intentando inútilmente ocultar su evidente sonrojo._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

" _ **La primera sonrisa"**_

 _Durante un buen tiempo he querido huir sin saber de qué. ¿De ella? ¿De su sonrisa? ¿De ambas? Creía que si me alejaba lo suficiente podría olvidarla. Dejar de lado esos estúpidos sentimientos que solo les concernían a los herbívoros. Creía que si ponía la distancia necesaria entre nosotros me bastaría para disipar su ingrata sonrisa de mi mente. Pero…cuan equivocado estaba._

* * *

Este año avanzaba con bastante rapidez y la secundaria Namimori se encontraba igual de pacifica que en sus inicios.

Los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se adaptaban bastante bien, casi no causaban desorden. Y no les convenía, claro. Ya que sabían las consecuencias a cualquier disturbio _Kamikorosu_ por supuesto. Me gustaba tener orden en todo y en especial en una de las cosas que más amaba. Namimori.

-Kyo-san.-pronuncio Kusakabe.-es hora de su ronda matutina a la escuela.-me recordó.

-Bien.-dije sin muchos ánimos. No me entusiasmaba la idea de ir a castigar a algunos cuantos herbívoros por llegar tarde. No eran un reto para mí, así que me era tedioso tener que hacer esa dichosa ronda que irónicamente yo me había autoimpuesto. Me levante de mi escritorio con fastidio y me dirigí a mi tarea.-Kusakabe Tetsuya.-sentencie.-cuando vuelva quiero bien ordenada toda mi oficina.

-Hai, Kyo-san.-contesto con algo de temor.

…

-¡Kuzo! ¡Kuzo! ¡Kuzo!-maldecía por volver haberme despertado tarde. Solo faltaban quince minutos para que tocaran el timbre y yo aún seguía en mi habitación tratando de encontrar mi uniforme. Mi cuarto era un campo de guerra total; Ropa por aquí y por allá. Ya había encontrado las calcetas y la blusa, pero aún me faltaba la falda. ¡¿Dónde estaba esa maldita falda?!

-Oh, Tsu-chan.-mi madre había entrado a mi cuarto con un montón de ropa limpia doblada en los brazos.- ¿No es tarde ya para la escuela? Aunque pensándolo bien, siempre vas tarde, hija.

Sentí como me caía un balde de agua fría. Mi madre sí que era alentadora, sobre todo en las mañanas.

-¡Sí! ¡Es muy tarde!-le grite mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones del buro de al lado de mi cama. -¿Ah?-solté al ver una prenda azul marino hasta arriba de toda la pila de ropa que llevaba.- ¡Mi falda!-grite emocionada. Estaba salvada.

-Ara, oh esto.-señaló mi madre.-anoche entre a tu cuarto y decidí lavarla ya que estaba muy sucia. Tsu-chan, debes de ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas.-regañó ella.

-Si si, como digas.-le conteste mientras me ponía la falda lo más rápido que podía. Aún estaba a tiempo de no ser mordida hasta la muerte por Hibari-san.

…

Empecé mi ronda, no había nada fuera de lo normal. Solo faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de clases y los alumnos ya comenzaban a entrar a sus salones correspondientes. Eche un vistazo por los salones de tercero, luego por los de segundo y por ultimo por los salones de primero. Cuando los estudiantes me miraban pasar quedaban petrificados. _Ah, como amaba esa sensación de temor que causaba en ellos._

Hibari seguía recorriendo la escuela. Su ronda no solo constaba de vigilar los salones. No, el recorrido tenía que ser completo; Tenía que darle una vuelta completa a la escuela, y eso incluía el gimnasio, todos los patios y también los salones de recreación.

La escuela estaba completamente en orden. Ningún alumno fuera de su lugar. Eso me agradaba, que mi escuela fuera tan pulcra y silenciosa. Pero esa paz pronto se acabaría. Ya casi era hora. Estábamos a un minuto de la hora de entrada, a solo unos cuantos segundos de que el timbre sonara he inundara toda la cuadra donde se localizaba Namimori.

Ante lo inevitable solo decidí esperar en la entrada de la escuela, me recargue en el muro izquierdo mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el tenue viento me golpeara el rostro.

Ella no tardaba en llegar.

-Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…

-¡Sí! ¡Lo logre!-canturreo emocionada la herbívora castaña más desalineada que había pisado mi escuela. Y como todos los días anteriores, venia agitada, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas rojas por la intensa carrera que hacía de su casa a mi escuela. A veces me preguntaba si no podía despertarse un poco más temprano.

El timbre al fin sonó.

-Wao. Cinco segundos antes del toque del timbre, es un nuevo record, Sawada Tsunayoshi.-dije con burla y a la vez clavándole la mirada.

-¡Hiee! ¡Hibari-san! ¡Lo siento!...-se alejó lo más que pudo de mí, he hizo la misma reverencia de siempre mientras temblaba levemente. Esta era mi diversión matutina, y lo único que le quitaba lo aburrido a mis rondas. Sawada Tsunayoshi siempre llegaba al último minuto. Desde que había entrado a la escuela secundaria no había un solo día en que ella hubiera llegado antes de las 7:59 de la mañana. Cuando llegaba a esa hora la primera semana de clases, no le vi el problema, después de todo, era la única que llegaba a esa hora y no hacía mucho ruido. _No era algo tan grave como para morderla hasta la muerte._ Era verdad, no llegaba a clases junto con los demás, pero tampoco se pasaba de la hora. No violaba el reglamento. Pero luego esa semana se transformó en dos, luego en tres y así sucesivamente hasta que entendí que esa chica nunca podría llegar más temprano.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando la volví a escuchar hablar.

-…yo enserio lo siento, Hibari-san.-volvió a decir sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.

Esa era mi parte favorita, cuando mostraba toda su pequeña vulnerabilidad ante mí. Como conejo indefenso al lobo, como gacela al león. Ese era uno de los pocos placeres que me "permitía" en la vida.

-No importa herbívora. Llegaste antes del timbre. Así que lamentablemente no me está permitido morderte hasta la muerte.-dije alzando la cabeza la cabeza al cielo, como si buscara la luna a pesar de ser de día.

-¡Hiee!-chillo.

-Así que será mejor que te vallas en este mismo instante hacia tu salón, Sawada Tsunayoshi, si no quieres que te castigue por hacerle perder el tiempo al presidente del _"Comité Disciplinario"._ -de nuevo la mire a los ojos, ella no pudo sostenerme la mirada y en cambio dio un brinquito asustada mientras acataba obedientemente mi orden. Yo sonreí y cerré los ojos de nuevo, sabía muy bien que tenía este poder con todos los alumnos de Namimori, pero por alguna extraña razón, me gustaba en especial tenerlo sobre la herbívora desalineada.

Estaba a punto de seguir con mis deberes cuando note que la herbívora detenía su caminata hacia su salón y volvía hacia mí dirección. Se paró frente a mí con las mejillas coloreadas de rosa y me miro directamente a los ojos. Yo alce una ceja ante su acción…

 _¿Qué acaso era idiota?_

-Hibari-san…

No dije nada, solo me limite a acercarme más a ella para saber qué es lo que quería.

-¡Muchas gracias por no morderme hasta la muerte!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras agachaba su cabeza y hacia una reverencia. Eso solo duro unos segundos, cuando volvió a levantar su cabeza me mostro la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto. La más radiante y cálida sonrisa qué alguien me había mostrado.

Tsunayoshi salió corriendo de nuevo.

Me quede un rato observando el camino por donde se había ido, meditando un poco lo que había pasado. Me sentía extraño, y mis mejillas se sentían un poco acaloradas.

-Tsk. Estúpida herbívora.-masculle de mala gana mientras me dirigía de nuevo a mi oficina.

…

-Con que esto es Namimori.-el italiano observaba con detenido asombro la ciudad.-así que es aquí donde vives, Sawada Tsunayoshi.-dijo mientras miraba un folder que contenía cierta información y una foto tamaño infantil de la castaña.-al noveno le encantara saber que ya te encontré…

 _Continuara…_

 **Ciaossu:3 Lo siento, en realidad no sabía si debía seguir con esta historia, pero bueno, pues tuvo aceptación. Así que la seguiré xD**

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya sé, este capítulo está un poco parecido al primero, pero enserio les prometo que es para un bien mayor -w-**

 ***mel-yug15: Gracias:3 no se si fue una buena continuación, pero pues se hace lo que se puede :b Jajaja ya los acerque un poco c:**

 ***Amakii: ¡Hi! Oh muchas gracias n.n He aquí la continuación, sayo -w-**

 ***Okumura Sora-kun: Dile a tu ser que ya le treja más *-***

 _ ***Ariana P: Ya no esperes mas, que ya está aquí x3**_

 _ ***Beast: Muchas gracias c: ya lo seguí:)**_

 _ **Matta ne, Sayonra n.n/**_


End file.
